Battousai, The Silent Ruler
by greenchocofoxx
Summary: What if Battousai ruled the world...


_Hey people, it's me again, greenchocofoxx...the FF, Switch Around sucked (I think it did & I might delete it). Well anywho, dis is my 2nd FF... yay:() _

_Thank you, kie-san, for being my 1st reviewer(review was so funny LOL)_

_I do not own TheWonderful and FunnyRurouni Kenshin, The Great One, Nobuhiro Watsuki, owns it...Shiokami, Felin, Canin,Torturers, Commoners, &SentinelsAre MINE! (So is Katz X-7)_

_

* * *

In the future, the year of 2099, there is a man who goes by the name of Hitokiri Battousai…he is said to be the most feared legend in the entire world, in fact he ruled the world under his quiet, but strong hand… _

In the middle of the steel plated road, Hitokiri Battousai rode high on top of an enormous, ebony bolfnamed Shiokami, out of a huge swirling green and black vortex. He was dressed in a black laser and saber proof vest, black hakama, black combat boots, and a black over coat like Neo wears in The Matrix. He also wore black sunglasses to hide his eyes, and pieces of shining gold badges appeared on the left side of his overcoat. His two sakabatou sabers gleamed in the fluorescent light of the moon.

There were tall Sentinels marching behind him (also, in black outfits) holding their fluorescent red saber spears parallel to their straight furry bodies.

The Commoners scattered from the steel street into their metal straw huts in fear of being dealt with from the Sentinels. The Commoners covered their windows and doors with aluminum foil.

Behind the Sentinels were Felin, were cats from the planet of Katz X-7. They were laser cuffed with, of course, laser cuffs. Some had scratches with azure blood oozing from them from being scratched with the Sentinels' spears. Their was this one beautiful Felin female by the name of Kamiya Kaoru. She was the princess of Katz X-7 and her father, Kamiya Kojirou, is the emperor, until Hitokiri Battousai came, and raided her home planet, and killed her father right before her own eyes…

She could remember…_the horrible Sentinels held her father down while Battousai recited the crimes that her father committed…_

"_Kamiya Kojirou," Battousai said in a droned voice which sounded sweet, yet fearful when Kaoru listened. "You have committed these crimes on my planet…murder of five high-ranking Sentinels, setting the Sagara Castle on fire, using your pyrokenesis…" and the list went on and on…after Battousai finished reciting the crimes of Kojirou, he said, "You must die." He took out one of his saber in one graceful, but fearful movement from his side and out came a fluorescent red beam. Battousai held it over her father's head raised it and swung down upon her father's head. Vivid blue blood gushed out. Kaoru tears fell down her cheeks and hit the snow white carpet…_

_Don't cry Kaoru,_ Kaoru said to her self. _Don't cry._ She cried silently while walking on the hard, icy cold steel streets.

A well-built green liger, named Senshi, looked beside him and saw Kaoru crying.

"Princess Kaoru," Senshi whispered to Kaoru. "Why are you crying?"

"Father…" Kaoru's voice trailed off as she sobbed silently to herself.

"What happened to Emperor Kojirou?"

"He-B-Battousai killed him…"

"Why?"

"S-Some crimes he committed…on this planet…"

"I knew it…"

"How?"

"Your father tried to protect you from-" Senshi was cut off.

"Heel!" Battousai shouted. The Sentinels stopped abruptly, causing the Felin to bump into them.

Battousai goaded Shiokami to turn around and face the army of Sentinels. He said, "Take the Felin inside my castle, and throw them in the dungeon. I shall deal with them my self." He turned Shiokami back around rode off towards his castle.

"Move it you dirty Felin!" a Torturer spat at the Felin. The Felin walked slowly towards their doom…

* * *

Please Review! PUH-lease! it took me an hour to work on this! 

1.bolfbear & wolf combined

2.Sentinelsan army of Canin that have special abilities (flying, super strength, speed, etc.)

2a.Caninrace of werewolves, weredogs, werefoxes, werecoyotes, etc. who have no special abilities

4.ligerlion & tiger combined (Napoleon Dynamite!)


End file.
